Ultraviolet, Always
by Summersetlights
Summary: Eli gives Clare a mission: Before three o'clock on Sunday afternoon, Clare has to figure out three riddles that Eli had left to her, leading her to places that she's never seen before. But what she doesn't know is what will happen when she's done...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Bummer, Isn't it? Yeah. I know. ;)_**

**_This takes place after drop the world._**

**_And a special thank to Krey11! Who looked this story over!_**

**_This is going to be a four or five chapter story. Very short, I promise!_**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

><p>A loud beep woke Clare Edwards from her afternoon nap. She looked around her room stupidly, as if the horn was coming from somewhere in between the crevices in her walls. Without finding the source of the loud noise, she slowly put her head back down. She was so tired. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept.<p>

Last Monday?

Tuesday?

Two months ago?

She came up blank and groaned, closing her eyes, sleep grabbing her and pulling her into the shadows of dreamland. Clare snuggled deeper into the pillow and sighed. She found herself falling asleep when-

A loud beep sounded through the cool spring weather.

Clare sat up straight in her bed and growled, finding herself getting angry. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and rested her head in her hands, taking calm breaths of air. Laying back down, Clare-

BEEEEP.

Pushing herself off her bed, Clare raced to the window, pushed it open and stuck her head out, ready to give someone a piece of her mind. She expected some stupid teenager who had just learned to drive, or an obnoxious delinquent. But instead, what she saw was much different. If you had to pick out of those two categories, Elijah Goldsworthy would be put under 'delinquent'. The chains on his pants screamed trouble and the eyeliner made him look dangerous, and gave him an edgy look. And don't forget about the black! Black clothes adorned his average figure.

Clare stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend that Eli was standing outside her house, smiling. Just smiling. Not smirking.

Huh.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Clare Edwards is the sun!" Eli mocked, his voice echoing.

"My room is on the West!" Clare called back, her tone playful.

"No, Clare. You're not supposed to say that!" Eli shook his head in mock disappointment, "You're supposed to say, 'O Eli, Eli! Wherefore art thou Elijah Goldsworthy?'"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that we were reciting Shakespeare! Shall we start over? You go back into Morty, and I into my house?"

"Nah. You killed it, Edwards," He called, a smirk apparent on his smug face, "Now, if you're done wasting time on Shakespeare," He sent a sly wink her way, "I'd like to take you on a bit of a surprise...um... journey."

"To where?" Clare asked, but her mind was already screaming yes. Yes times a thousand.

"Can't tell you, hence why I said surprise," He walked swiftly to his car and opened, but before stepping in, he said, "Be ready in five minutes, Edwards."

Shutting the window slowly, she sprinted across her room, excitement flooding her veins.

Because she was going on a journey with Elijah Goldsworthy.

.

.

.

In fifteen seconds to spare, Clare raced out of the house, still struggling to put on her left shoe. Eli messed around with his phone, which was odd to see, because he hated when people texted. Clare opened the door abruptly, her face a bit red from the perilous fight with her shoe, and she sunk into the leather seat.

"I have to make a few pit-stops, is that alright with you?" Eli asked, quickly stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"Do whatever you gotta do." Clare murmured, leaning into the seat, and closed her eyes. The seat was comfortable and the car smelled like Eli; woodsy and clean, with a hint of laundry detergent.

"So after we go to the strip club, I was thinking that we could-"

Clare snapped up, her eyes wide and alarmed, "What? No! A strip club? Is that even legal? I'm not sure if I'm-" But Clare cut herself short, due to Eli's goofy smirk, a sign that he was obviously joking.

"Hysterical."

"Thanks."

"No, really. So. Funny."

Eli put a hand on her shoulder and slowly, but gently, pressed his thumb against her collar bone. "Ah, Edwards. I'm sorry. But you're just too fun to tease. Cut me some slack, will ya'?"

"'Cut me some slack, will ya'?'" Clare imitated, pursing her lips slightly. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, trying to pretend that she didn't notice Eli's stare.

"Snarky," Eli thought for a minute before saying, "Sexy."

Clare let out a small giggle, but clapped her hand to her mouth.

She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Elijah Goldsworthy calling her sexy.

Shaking her head, trying to clear her head, she glanced at Eli and went back to the topic of the road trip. "So, where are going first?" Eli pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. He turned on the radio and Clare wondered if he heard her or not.

"The place that we're going to first is..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, please?<em>**

**_I have the second chapter done, and as we speak, I'm writing the third. So, review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi_****_Enjoy chapter two!_**

* * *

><p>"Really? A drugstore?" Clare muttered, as they walked through the aisles, Eli running his fingers over the different objects.<p>

"Hey," Eli exclaimed defensively, his hand rushing to his heart in mock hurt,"You didn't have to come in, Edwards! I gave you the choice. Aren't I a gentleman?" Eli waited for an answer for his last question, but when Clare stayed silent, Eli turned onto his heels with a sigh, and began to walk again.

Clare stifled back a chuckle and walked a few paces behind him, the bottoms of her shoes scuffing the tiled floor. Only a couple steps further, Eli suddenly stopped and turned around to Clare.

"Stay here for one moment." Eli commanded her and ran down to where the clerk was. Clare watched in confusion and scratched her head, wondering what the hell the boy was doing. Clare knew that Eli was odd, but this, this was just off the charts. She watched Eli talk to the old clerk excitedly, his arms waving around dangerously in emphasism. The older woman looked very bored and watched Eli's rings reflect around the store, due to the sunlight.

Clare sighed and leaned against the shelf, still facing Eli. She watched as the older woman nodded and Eli reached into his deep pocket and pulled out something shiny. Clare furrowed her eyebrows and her blue eyes watched his hand, trying to see what the boy was holding. But she had no luck, and he slipped the object into the woman's hands, closing her hands around it securely.

Eli muttered something and dashed off to Clare, his boots clanking with every step her took, and his hair flopping with every movement. His eyes were bright and alive, which was something that Clare had not seen from him in a long time.

"What was that all about?" She asked, nodding her head towards the elder lady, who was now flipping through Vogue.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" Eli exclaimed innocently, but when Clare gave him a look, he sighed, "Fine. Look, I don't know how to tell you this...but...I'm having an affair with her. I broke it off with Ms. Dawes and went to her. What's a man to do?" Eli shrugged, his eyes wide and slightly taunting.

Clare rolled her eyes and smirked, running her fingers through her hair, "Sounds intense. Ms. Dawes must have taken it hard." She said, the scene at the bench running through her busy head. Drinking coffee. Talking about getting bad grades. Joking about dating Ms. Dawes...

"Oh, you have no idea," Eli groaned dramatically, rolling his eyes, but a smirk was worming its way onto his plump lips, "I can't keep the ladies off of me, Edwards."

"I bet."

Eli grinned and plunged his hand into his pocket, grabbing out a loose leaf paper. The paper was covered in scribbles and crossouts, all in sharpie, of course. Clare stood on her tip-toes and tried to peer over the paper, but Eli snatched it away from her view just in time, wagging a finger in front of her face. Clare glared at him for a couple of moments, with him glaring back with equal intensity. Clare cocked her head to the side and Eli did the same, to the exact same side. She narrowed her eyes and her eyes dropped down to the piece of paper that was hanging loosely from his hand. She smirked slightly and counted to three in her head and then she dived for the piece of paper. Almost effortlessly, Eli held in behind his back, stifling a yawn.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, if you don't show me that paper...I'll..Well, I'll...um...I'll-"

"Stutter me to death?"

"No! I'll-"

"Use my whole name again? Because that would be killer!"

Clare clenched her teeth together, grinding them. She let out a high sigh and turned on her heel and started to walk-march-down the aisle. Her arms were swinging from side-to-side and her posture was straight and firm. When she was about to reach the end of the aisle, she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Edwards! What are you doing? What's wrong?" Eli asked, his voice concerned. Clare turned to face him, a scowl on her lips.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, hands on her hips. Eli watched her movement with a smirk on his lips, "Oh, please! The last time I talked to you was in the hospital! And suddenly, you ask me to go on a trip with you. And I agree. But you're not telling me anything! You brought to a drugstore and had some sort of deal with the clerk! What the hell was that about? And what about the fact that you aren't showing me the paper? What in God's name are you doing?" Clare's face was red and she was out of breath, her chest heaving.

"Are you done?"

"Well, I mean, I guess, that-yes. I'm done."

"Good." And with that, Eli pulled out another piece of paper, one from his back pocket. He held it in front of Clare's face and dropped it into her hands. Clare glanced at it, her expression wild and confused. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked down at the paper.

"'Go where the dice ended up,'" Clare read softly, still looking confused, "But what does that mean?"

"That's for you to figure out." Eli said, and started towards the door. Clare's eyes widened and she ran rowards him, her heart beating.

"Wait! I don't understand!" She wailed, the paper crunching in her hand, "You haven't explained anything!"

"Figure out the riddle and everything will work out, I promise. Just make sure that you're done with...everything by three, alright? If you're not...well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. But remember...everything will lead you back to the beginning"

And with that, without turning back around, Eli got into his borrowed car and drove off. Clare looked back down at piece of paper and smoothed it out, trying to erase the wrinkles and creases. She squinted her eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she was missing something on the paper. Maybe something was actually there and she just couldn't see it.

With no luck, Clare groaned and glanced at the watch on the wall. It was already twelve and she had to be done at three. Done with what, she didn't know...

"Hey, you, girl," The elder woman called, her voice monotone. Clare slowly turned towards her, shoulders shrugged, "We're having a Walk For The Blind outside this store. You should do it. Grab your family and friends!"

"What time does it start?" Clare asked dully, not fully sure why she was even asking at all.

"Three."

Clare groaned and buried her face in her hands, while the woman looked at her, expression back to being dull.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:) Hope you enjoyed!<em>****_Review and tell me what you think is going to happen! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>"-And I don't know if you know him personally," Clare said, talking to the older woman. Clare was leaning against the counter lazily, her head in her hands. The woman looked uncomfortable from talking to Clare for twenty minutes and stared at the clock on the wall, trying to count the hours until she could leave, "He's so...weird. Like, okay. Get this: I'm sleeping, right? And then, he beeps. Well, his car does because...he doesn't beep...anyway, so we talk. And he convinces me to come with him-"<p>

"Mh-hm." The woman droned, her expression not changing.

"And he takes me here! I should just go home, you know?" Clare thought for a moment and sighed, straightning up her posture, "But I won't. And Elijah Goldsworthy knows that," Clare walked slowly to the door, but turned around quickly, "Thanks for listening, though. It meant a lot."

"Your bike is here." The woman said, without blinking.

"What?"

"He told me that he left your bike outside," The woman clarified, "So you could get around."

"How nice," Clare muttered bitterly and looked outside. Sure enough, her bike was leaning against the store wall, "How does he do that without me noticing?" Clare murmured and gave the woman a small wave before walking outside.

The sun was high in the sky and Clare blocked it with her hand. Walking over to her bike, she pulled out the paper that Eli had given her. The riddle was_ so _Eli. He could be vague and this riddle was nothing but vague. What could it mean? Clare had no idea and stared at the paper even harder, concentrating. Sighing, she stuffed the piece of paper back into her pocket and hopped on her bike, starting to pedal away.

The wind was doing wonders to her thinking. As shops and people passed by, Clare looked at every single one of them. Clare thought hard about the riddle as she passes by beeping cars.

Dice?

...What?

Clare made an irritated sound in the back of her throat and started to pedal faster than before. Was it board game dice? Or...? Once again, she had no clue. Turning left, she rode passed her church and ignored the cries of welcome coming from there. She couldn't get distracted. She had so much to do in so little time.

_I sound like Willy Wonka_, Clare murmured to herself and pedaled faster. Her legs were getting a bit sore and she was getting a bit aggravated.

Thankfully, the street that she was on had an abundance of trees, which resulted in shadows for her to ride in and escape the heat and sun. Riding passed the grocery store, Clare looked to her right in aniticipation and then looked to her left, delighted as to what she saw.

It was the man and woman house.

Back when Eli and Clare had been dating, Eli had been driving to school with Clare. On their way there, Clare had pointed out two old victorian houses. The blue one was on the left and the pink one was on the right. These houses did not belong in the dinky little street. They belonged on high-class streets. And that's why Clare loved them. So, as a joke Eli named the two houses the man and woman house. The man house was Eli. And the girl house was Clare.

Clare shook her head, wondering what the hell was wrong with them, and why they had acted so childish. And ignoring the answer to that question, she rode faster, trying to escape the two houses.

They were in love. That's what was wrong with them.

.

.

At one O'clock, Clare took a break and hopped off her bike, panting all the while. Sweat poured down her face and her hair fell in front of her eyes. Noticing the hotdog stand across the street, Clare wheeled her bike over and asked for a water. The man running it nodded and turned around to get her the water. After the man gave her the bottled water, she took the cap off and almost chugged it. Some of the water slid down her chin and she looked up in embarrassment at the man running the stand. He just looked at her in wonder and turned around as if he wasn't just looking at her.

Clare sighed and threw the water bottle out and turned around.

And there, right in front of the hotdog stand, a hearse was parked.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and walked a little closer to it. She was sure that it had not been there when she had gone to get water. With caution, Clare moved toward the black vehicle and stared at it intently. It looked exactly like Morty.

Except for a couple of things.

The skull in the front was missing. The one that Eli had to hot glue back on after Fitz had snapped it off. And the curtains in the back were definitely not the same color. And then the skull that was on Eli's dashboard wasn't there. There was something else, though. Something that Clare couldn't remember. She knew that it would hang on the mirror and that-

Oh.

_Oh._

Without missing a beat, Clare jumped on her bike and pedaled to where the dice were.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>I'm sorry if you don't like!<em>**_

**_Review, please? :)_**

**_About three more chapters left! :) Sorry that it was so short, but I really wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi._**

* * *

><p>The wind blew through her curly hair, making it toss and turn in the air. She pedaled furiously, adrenaline pumping through her veins. A small grin was forming on her plump lips and she really had no clue why.<p>

Pebbles hit the back of her wheels and that made her pedal faster. Clare was almost having a race with herself.

She knew that she was going crazy.

Clare pumped her legs faster and she ignored the burning sensation that was breathing fire in her muscles. Turning a left on a familiar street, Clare stretched her neck to search for the house. She was looking for the small, two-story house that had a small Dead Hand flag in the front lawn. Bullfrog said that it added spunk to their yard. The neighbors disagreed and often tried to sabotage the flag.

The flag was still stand in all its glory.

Clare spotted the flag in the yard and she rolled up the driveway. She knew that Bullfrog and Eli had been working on Morty in their spare time, but she couldn't see the hearse anywhere. The dice had been hanging on Eli's rear-view window in the hearse. She was surprised that she didn't realize it the first time she read the letter.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, revealing a happy Bullfrog, his arms high in the air. Clare parked her bike and walked towards the burly man.

"Clare-bear!" The man yelled in excitement, "The punk told us that you would be coming, but I didn't believe him!" Bullfrog turned around and stuck his head in the doorway of the house, "Hey, CeCe! Clare-bear is here!"

Clare giggled and she heard a soft padding of feet hitting a wood floor. In less than a few seconds, CeCe appeared next to her husband, a wide smile on her face.

"Our punk didn't lie!" CeCe pulled Clare in a hug and squeezed her tightly, causing her back to crack. Clare hugged back just as tightly, missing the Goldsworthy scent. They both pulled back and the two parents looked down at Clare lovingly. She smiled lightly and blushed, her eyes looking down at her feet.

"Did your son happen to tell you anything?" Clare asked softly, lifting her head up.

"We have a son?" Bullfrog threw in. In reaction, Clare giggled, and CeCe hit him playfully.

"He did give us this little piece of paper," Bullfrog said finally, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Clare reached her hand out to grab it, but Bullfrog pulled it back quickly, "I can't give you this! You'll never come back! Though, I understand, because between you and I, I don't like CeCe much either...you're not alone."

Once again, CeCe slapped Bullfrog playfully and Clare almost felt homesick as she watched them. They had become her parents over the time of her relationship with Eli. And she did miss them, of course she did, but it would be way too awkward if she showed up at their house just to hang out with them.

"I'll be over. I promise." Clare said in a firm tone. And Bullfrog reached his hand out and stuck his pinky out. Clare giggled and wrapped her pinky around his, and then CeCe's. Bullfrog finally put the piece of paper in Clare's hand.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Clare-bear." CeCe said, and Clare hugged them one last time, before running back to her bike.

But before she could fully get on the bike, Bullfrog called out to her, "Hey! When you see our son, smack him for us, alright?"

In response, Clare giggled and started the journey to wherever, the paper in her pocket.

.

.

_Well, well, well, Edwards. You made it here. Obviously. I'm glad that you understood the riddle and I think that it would be only fair if I take credit. You obviously got your intelligence from hanging out with me for so long. Don't worry, you don't have to say thank you._

_This letter is not meant for me to brag, but it's to leave you another riddle. Here goes:_

_"Allow me a bit of philosophy here... We **Perforation nos oreilles** as a rebellion against rules." That is a quote by Paul Parker. (Quite a name, isn't it?) Except, I may changed a few things. And notice how I swtiched the English into French for those few words? How convenient, isn't it? Especially when you took Spanish! _

_Have fun! Oh, and remember, 3 O'clock. You must be... there._

Clare shook her head in amusement and she pedaled faster on her bike.

Perforation nos oreilles.

She regretted never taking French.

But using the clues in the rest of the sentence, she was sure that she knew where she had to go. So, pedaling faster, Clare rode her way to the restaurant.

Two words: Contraband kissing.

Clare walked quickly to the table that she and Eli and sat at on their first date. She wanted to escape her parents and she just wanted to be with Eli. I was the best date that she had ever been on. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers... She had to push through crowds of people. She never knew that the restaurant was a busy one. When she and Eli had went, it was only them. And Clare couldn't help but think that maybe Eli did that on purpose...

Clare ducked through many people and when she finally reached the table, a small note was placed on the surface, and a thermos of coffee sat next to it. Clare picked the piece of paper up curiously and read it in disappointment.

_Oh! Wrong stop, Edwards! I'm afraid that this is not your next stop, but because I'm so nice, I left you some coffee. And don't drink it yet! Put it in your basket on your bike! It's for later..._

_Do you want a hint?_

_Hm...I'll give you one. Three words: Poor Misty Marie._

_That probably just gave it away, but whatever. Just get to your next stop!_

Smiling, Clare shoved the note in her pocket, grabbed the thermos, and ran out of the restaraunt. Throwing the thermos in her basket in front of her bike, Clare headed to the left and pedaled like her life depended on it.

Poor Misty Marie. That had definitely given it away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, please? ;) Tell me your thoughts!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><em>"We should get a tattoo now!" Clare suggested while waiting to pay. She barely noticed the spot where she got a piercing was bright red. While Eli, one step behind her, couldn't stop touching his new piercing. Every couple of seconds, he'd groan a little in pain. When Clare spoke about the tattoo, his head shot up in concern.<em>

_"No. God, no. We can barely handle getting our ears pierced!" Eli muttered and Clare gave him a look._

_"I am handling it fine. You're the one who is practically crying." Clare sniffed playfully, and Eli narrowed his eyes._

_"I'm not crying. And I'm not going to." He said finally, but then grimaced at the pain in his ear._

_They stayed silent for a few moments. Clare looked at the wall displaying the tattoo designs and Eli was fiddling with his golden earring hoop. Suddenly, startling Eli, Clare gasped and reached in her bag to grab something. Eli looked at her in confusion, but Clare ignored his stare and flipped open her book._

_"Okay. I'm going to flip open to a page and put my finger on a random word or phrase. And that word or phrase will be our future tattoo." Clare said, already flipping through her Chuck Palahniuk book that Eli had given her, "Alright, one. Two. Three." Throwing open a random page, Clare pressed her finger at a random spot on the page. Her eyes still closed, with her finger on a word or sentence, she heard Eli giggle._

_"Well, Clare, I don't think that your parents will like if we have the word 'Fuck' on our bodies. But, I could be wrong. They could like it." Eli said, still snickering. Clare stuck her tongue out at him and tried again, her expression full of concentration. Going through the same process as before, Clare opened her eyes and looked at the phrase her finger had settled on._

_"Poor Misty Marie." Clare muttered to herself and dog-eared the page._

_"If we get that tattooed, I'll look like a womanizer and you'll look like...a lesbian." Eli said matter-of-factly. Clare shot him a death grip and he put up his hands defensively._

_"Poor Misty Marie. Only people who have never read the book will not know that. And plus, didn't you say that this was your favorite Palahniuk book?" They moved forward in line and Eli shrugged._

_"Did I say that?"_

_"Eli."_

_"Fine, Clare." He gave her a wide smile and passed the money for the piercings to the man, "Anything for you." And while the man was getting their change, Eli reached into Clare's bag and grabbed a pen. Crouching down, he carved 'Poor Misty Marie' into the desk's wood. Clare gave him a disapproving look, but he shrugged and muttered, "This is so we don't forget."_

.

.

The tattoo parlor had lost its appeal to Clare. Partly, it was because Eli wasn't coming in with her. And, it was also because she didn't have the thrill of disobeying her parents. Now, the place seemed slightly scary. Men and women walked around, with their arms covered with tattoos. And with some, studs and hoops and spikes adorned their faces.

For the first time in her life, Clare Edwards felt like a Saint.

Squaring her shoulders, Clare walked into the shop and walked with her head up high. People glanced at her as if she were some kind of alien, but she just hurried to the front desk. The same guy from that night was there. He had his head buried into a cooking book, his mop of black hair falling in front of his eyes. When Clare cleared her throat, he dog-eared the book and looked up with a bright smile on his face.

"Clare Edwards?"

Clare opened her mouth in shock and made a sound of confirmation. The guy threw up his arms and yelled, "Success!"

Clare cocked her head to the side in confusion, but before she could talk, the man yelled to everyone in the shop, "Hey, it's Clare Edwards!" The reaction was surprising. Everyone clapped and cheered, leaving Clare to blush, her cheeks the color of a Red Delicious apple. One man stood up and grabbed Clare by the elbow and gently brought her over to one of the chairs. He pushed her into the chair and she sunk into it in shock.

"Your lover boy came by today." The man said, before Clare could get anything out. His back was facing her and he was fumbling around with something.

At first, she tried to speak but it came out as a squeak. Trying again, she said, "Lover boy?"

"Yeah. Eli. What a crazy little dude." The man muttered, shaking his head, "He's absolutely Gaga over you. I hope you know that." He turned around and gave Clare a small smile. She gave him one back, finally feeling comfortable in the shop.

"What am I doing here?" She said finally. Clare pressed her lips together and he glanced at her in amusement.

"You're getting your ear re-done." The man said simply, and before Clare could speak, he added, "It's common knowledge that after a break-up you try to erase everything from the other person. I did Eli's this morning. Now, he didn't ask me to do this, but I think that it would be ideal."

Grabbing a wheely chair from his desk, he rolled it over and put it next to Clare. Sitting in it, and getting ready to pierce her ear over again, he said, "Now, tell us the story of Eli and Clare." Everyone in the shop turned around at his words and dropped what they were doing to come by Clare.

With a gulp, Clare told their story.

.

.

"He crashed his car?" Someone called out and Clare nodded, her eyes swimming with tears.

"You left him?" Another screamed out. And Clare nodded once again, her head hanging low.

"You guys are crazy fuckers." Said one of the guys in the middle of the little crowd. Everyone nodded in agreement and Clare laughed quietly.

"So, what now? Where do you go now?" The man who had just pierced her ear asked. He leaned back in his wheely chair, almost making him look like Dr. Phil. Well, a Dr. with a goatee and tattoos.

"He didn't give you a piece of paper?" Clare asked, looking around. But everyone shook their head no.

"Well, I don't know where to go then." She looked at the clock. Thirty-five minutes left. She let out a loud groan and stood up suddenly. She walked around the store and looked at every corner and crevice. Nothing looked like Eli's messy penmanship. In aggravation, Clare walked by the desk and when she went a few feet further, she tripped over a box that had been peeking out from the desk.

Clare rubbed her knee while everyone in the shop cackled. She glanced up to see if anyone could spare her a band-aid. But instead, something caught her eye.

_Poor Misty Marie._ It was scratched on the wood.

And below it, someone and recently scratched a message.

_"The Deflower-ization of Clare Edwards. Go there. Hurry."_

Clare stood up quickly and looked at the curious eyes, everyone wondering why her eyes had brightened.

"Does anyone have a car?" She asked, and a few people raised their hands.

But the man who had pierced her ears spoke up, "I have a motorcycle." He stood up and grabbed the keys off his desk, testing Clare's reaction.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only 3 more chapters left? :) <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi_**

* * *

><p>The wind felt strange and forceful on her flesh. It pressed against every part of her body and shook her nerves up. And it certainly didn't help the man driving the motorcycle was definitely not following the speed limit. He made the turns sharply and suddenly, leaving Clare to gasp and bury her head in his shoulder. The man would let out an echoing laugh and drive faster, hoping that if he drove fast enough, he could give the two young lovers some peace.<p>

Her bike rested in the sidecar, the coffee juggling around. Clare grinned at the people she passed. They flew past her church and the church ladies stared at her. Their eyes were wide and scowls adorned their thick, wrinkled skin. But Clare simply laughed and let out a howl of joy. Her curly, auburn curls danced around her face and it added to the magic that was floating around her.

The motorcycle turned into the bumpy driveway, the one that led to the abandoned church. Clare felt her heart beat faster than ever before and she closed her eyes, hoping to get some peace of mind. The church held many memories, memories that were almost too hard for her to think about. The starry nights that they had spent there. The night falling slowly and the heat stood on their tongues, ready to explode. And then there was the night of passion. The wonderful, extremely painful, night of passion that...

The man cut off the engine and Clare's thoughts disappeared with the deafening noise. Clare slowly pulled back her hands that she had tightly wrapped around him. Her arms were slightly sore, but shaking it off, she jumped off, her legs unsteady.

"Was that your first ride?" The man chuckled, his laugh gritty and rich.

"No...Well, yes." She admitted, blushing.

"I figured." The man muttered and then looked at his watch, "We only have twenty minutes." He reminded her, and she gasped.

Pushing the gate open, Clare ran through the path leading to the abandoned church. The weeds wrapped around her ankles, which showed her that no one had been back there recently. Running through the door-less doorway, she twisted and turned to find a little hint of what she was looking for. What could possibly be there that she needed? Biting her lip, she walked over to the broken stone steps and sat down in frustration. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or out of place. Everything was in place.

In anger, Clare threw her head back against the smooth rock. Gasping in pain, she began to reach up and rub her sore head, but something caught her eye. Something rested in the grass next to her.

Something red.

...An apple?

Eagerly, Clare bent down to pick it up. Underneath it, was two pieces of paper. One was blank, and the other was a scribbled note from Eli

_Apparently, you found this, because you're reading this. I knew you would. I've always had faith in you, Edwards. _

_Enough of that corny talk, your next stop is where you started. And like I said before, don't be late. Three is the deadline to be where you started. _

_Good luck. I'll...be waiting._

_Oh, and don't eat the apple. And I really hope that you didn't drink the coffee. That would be horrible and tragic._

Clare shook her head in amusement and folded the piece of paper nicely, wanting to keep it.

Running forward, a bit of doubt settled in her mind.

What if she didn't make it?

.

With only five minutes to spare, they began their journey to the drug store. Clare's heart beat erratically. So many thoughts rushed through her head. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't make it. The drive to the church had been fun and relaxing, but this trip, in all honesty, was hell.

With every stop sign and every red light, Clare became even more anxious.

The man driving noticed her discomfort. In fact, he could feel it in every turn of her head and every breath she took. Without caring that a policeman was directly ahead, he rushed forward. His speed well over the limit. In seconds, the siren was heard, but the man kept going. Clare simply looked backwards in shock. She felt like she was in an action movie, like Fast and furious.

"I'm going to stop in a minute and I want you to run into the drugstore, okay? We only have a couple of seconds until he catches up." The man yelled, turning on the very familiar street. The siren still followed them and it was becoming louder each second. The man began to slow down, and once he was fully froze, Clare jumped off and threw him her helmet.

Yelling a quick thank you, she rushed off into the direction of the drugstore. She pushed through the crowd of people who were waiting for the race and she finally pushed through the doors of the store. Once inside, she looked behind her to see what was happening with the man with the motorcycle.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

And the only thing left was her bike.

.

.

"Clare Edwards?" A voice droned, and Clare knew who it was instantly. Turning around to the cashier.

"Yes?" Clare gasped, still out of breath. She walked slowly to the woman, breath wasn't coming easy to her.

"Elijah Golds-something-or-other wanted me to give you some things." She said without blinking, her expression not changing. Not even a little bit. Clare expected her to pull something out, but instead, she just stared.

"What is it?" Clare said finally, looking at the clock above. One minute.

Taking her time, the woman pulled out something from her pocket. It was obviously the object that Eli had given her the previously. Clare held out her hand, and slowly, like a sloth, the woman dropped the object into Clare's hands.

The ring glinted and it looked odd on her palm. She was so used to it being gone, that she barely noticed her purity ring to be missing. Though, often, when she was alone in her room and she was thinking of Eli, her thoughts would go to that night of passion...

"He wants you to ride in the race."

Blushing furiously at her latter thoughts, Clare looked up in confusion, "You mean walk?"

"Ride."

"My bike?"

"What else?"

Clare sighed loudly and looked outside. The runners were still stretching and getting ready. And right behind them, stood her bike. Clare headed towards the door slowly. She still had no idea where she was going. But before she could open the door, the woman spoke again.

"He's going to flip your world upside down." The woman muttered, her eyes narrowing and her expression held a little bit of amusement in it.

Smiling widely, Clare pushed open the door. But before fully stepping out, she turned around to the woman.

"He already did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>__**Review? :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews, it honestly makes my day._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>It was...awkward.<p>

The people walking were giving her strange looks as she cruised by on her bike. Their gazes were ones of wonderment and surprise and some full of anger. A man had even shouted to the director of the walk, yelling that it wasn't fair because she was going to win. The director simply said that it was okay and smiled widely at Clare, and she blushed in response. It was obvious that Eli had spoken to him. But mostly, everyone's face was calm and excited, especially when they stared at her...

Her palms were sweating with anxiety and her breath was coming out shaky. And when the horn sounded, she took off, already first in the walk. And as she cruised by buildings, she felt a smile spread on her. Markers led everyone to where they needed to go. Clare didn't know where the trail was taking her and for the first time, she didn't care that she didn't know. In fact, she welcomed any surprise that came.

The other people in the race soon became distant history in her mind. Turning left, she rode onto a familiar street. The apple, papers, and coffee bounced dangerously around in her basket with ever bump she met. Riding past each building, Clare tried to figure out why the place had looked so familiar. Pedaling faster, she trudged up the slight hill. And with the top of the small hill, she saw the wall. This wall had been destroyed from the impact of Morty's crash. Pieces of it were still spread across the rich grass. She felt her heart tear a bit at the seams as she passed by it. She could almost hear Eli's panicked voice ringing in her head. And she could almost hear an ambulance in the distance...

She shook her head quickly, trying not to let the sight of the wall bring down the solid figure that she had so desperately wanted to become. But each turn of the wheel, each pebble that rolled beneath her showed her how soft and fragile that she was. And she could feel her breathing pick up and her nerves stand on end, and she was starting to slowly understand the purpose of this hunt. She had been so set on just moving on. She had wanted to forget about the screech of Morty and the whispered words that used to float in the air on those warm nights. But, slowly, Clare was realizing that she hadn't moved on. She was beginning to understand that a person could only lie to themselves for so long.

She turned to the right and rode onto Degrassi street. The people from the race were still right behind her, all curious as to what she was doing. And she was almost afraid that they could hear her thick sobs and ragged sniffles. She passed by her school and by the parking lot where they first met.

_"You have pretty eyes."_

_"Thanks."_

She had never felt to giddy with someone, she remembered that much. And she knew that it was because his eyes had this small shimmer that had looked like it was about to blow out with a small breeze. And she remembered how desperately she wanted to fix that broken shimmer. She wanted to change that shimmer into the whole goddamn sun and then some. And when he looked at her, she knew that he saw the difference in her. Even though that was the first time that they met.

A little past the school was the dot and Clare remembered that one day when Eli had blown Adam off. Before Adam had come, they had sat in the little corner and talked about Sam's and Frodo's journey to Mordor. They spoke in whispers about those Foreign films that they both enjoyed. And she remembered that as she was reaching for the sugar- their topic was Stephen King and his character, Annie Wilkes-and she brushed passed his hand. And it was in that little moment, the moment of the blush forming on her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach, that she knew that she wouldn't feel that way about anyone else again.

Clare still heard the footsteps behind her and she was realizing how slow she was going. She passed by the tattoo parlor and didn't bother to look in. (Though she did hear voices from the crowd behind her yelp with recognition and delight, but she simply ignored it.) Her eyes were still a little red and she still didn't know where Eli was. And it felt odd because the road had been closed off because of the race, so there were no cars in sight. And there were only a few people. But she could tell that there were more people in the race now and she was wondering if people were slowly joining in. And she swore that she could almost hear her name being whispered.

She continued to follow the markers and she could feel herself becoming panicked again. It was a couple of minutes past three and she wasn't sure if Eli had just left. She didn't even know where he was.

The wind pushed against each walker(and the one rider). But, with one final breeze, one of the papers in the bike basket flew up into the air. It floated side-to-side and Clare watched it in fear. Eli had made it clear that she had to bring it. She hopped off her bike swiftly and watched the paper's every move. Every sharp turn it made and every moment it went farther away from her, her heart pumped even harder. But suddenly, as quickly as the wind started, it soon died down. And with the halting of the sharp wind, the paper started to flow down. Clare reached for it, noticing that it was going to fall onto a certain substance that would do more harm than good.

But, in the end, the paper sank into the small patch of mud on the side of the road. And with an irritated cry and a tug to her hair, she began to sob again. She knew that Eli was probably at his house right now, thinking that she was an idiot for not being able to solve it in time. She hid her face in her hands and forgot about that the people behind her were looking.

"Clare Edwards?" A voice said softly, the sound smooth and silky. Clare quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks and turned around. A man was crouched behind her, far enough to not scare her.

"How do you know my name?" Clare whispered, and she felt rude asking that, but she had no clue who this guy was. But the man just chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Everyone here knows your name, Clare Edwards. You're kind of famous with us. Your story with that boy has spread like wild-fire. My daughters think that it's so romantic," The man rolled his eyes, but smirked, "We just want to help."

Clare smiled briefly and slowly stood up with the man's help. Low cheers sounded from the crowd behind them and then it became silent again. "If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know...'my story with the boy'" Clare dusted herself off and looked at the man eagerly.

"Meredith."

"Pardon?"

"Meredith. The woman that works at the drugstore? Everyone who went in there, she told." The man shrugged and Clare snickered. She knew that woman was a gossip. It was always the quiet ones...

Clare and the man slowly walked over to the crowd of people and everyone's face brightened at the sight of Clare close-up. They whispered and pointed, smiles wide on their lips.

"We have to help her." The man announced, and looked to his two daughters and smiled, "She doesn't know where to go. We have to help. Any ideas?"

A buzz of talking sparked up in the turned to their neighbor and shared their ideas. Clare just listened intently to everyone, but with one suggestion, everything became clear.

She knew where to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more chapter left I promise! :)<strong>__**Review, please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

**_Last chapter! :)_**

* * *

><p>They all trailed after her like lost and excited puppies. She walked on foot and pulled her bike along. A broad smile was planted on her sweet lips. And somehow, she didn't feel exhausted. Even though, she had been hunting down clues for three hours and had cried too many times to count. Her spirits were high and wide. Her stomach was made of swirls and butterflies. Everything was okay. Everything would work out. And this was the first time in months that she felt like that. The first time in months that she felt hope.<p>

Whispers were heard behind her and Clare giggled at their hushed voices. People of all ages followed her.

_"I heard that they are engaged."_

_"Well, I heard that their love is forbidden, which is why the boy is doing this."_

_"How romantic…Why can't I have a boy like Elijah Goldsworthy?"_

Clare continued to walk with that special smile. She passed by the man and woman house and glanced up at them. And she started to think that maybe, just maybe, being in love with Eli wasn't so bad. Maybe it was worth everything that they had gone through. Sure, parts of their relationship had been hell, but those things couldn't cancel out any of their good times. How they told each other everything in the darkness of the night and the coming of dawn. And how they shared that night where everything was set out and open and naked and so completely new.

With the thought of that night, the one where she gave everything to him, she stopped and jumped onto her bike. Her purity ring was glistening in the sun. The coffee and papers in the wicker basket was trembling and shaking. Adrenalin pumped through her almost on fire veins. A buzz and a spark zapped through her body. The bike seat was electric and she started to pedal; slow at first, but then, her speed increased. Her legs began to feel sore, that's how hard her legs were pumping. She heard the shouts from behind her.

_"Clare Edwards! What are you doing?"_

_"Where's Elijah Goldsworthy?"_

But Clare kept pedaling. The wind battled with force, but she continued to fight.

She would always fight to see Elijah Goldsworthy.

.

.

.

The wooden bench has many scratches on it. Many scribbles of phone numbers. Many crude words and faces and gestures. But one thing that always caught Clare's eye, was the little heart on the side. The little heart that has her name in it and it's written messily, but neat. It's almost cursive, but it's clear that it's not.

Well, she can see her name on the bench. It's written next to him.

Elijah Goldsworthy.

He has a book in his rugged hands and he doesn't even acknowledge Clare. He continues to read and flip through the pages, not even glancing up. And Clare stands in front of him, her bike next to her on its stand and looks at him, trying to get him to notice her.

"I have the clues." She speaks, and her voice is nervous and almost raw. Eli doesn't look up from his book and still doesn't speak to her. Clare huffs slightly and takes a seat next to him, "And I know that I'm a little bit late and I'm sorry, but-"

"Edwards?"

"Yeah?"

"Just let me finish the page."

She looks taken-aback, but stays quiet and still. It's a bit eerie, considering that they were the only ones on the street. she had left all of the racers and they were far behind. When she hears the book snap shut, Clare's head pops up and looks at his curious eyes.

"Nice day, isn't it, Edwards?"

Clare scoffs and rolls her eyes, but she can feel the blush reach the apples of her cheeks. "Can't we just cut to the chase? No small talk?" She says snarkily, her nose raising high in the air.

"Ouch!"And that word sets the mood. Clare feels her heart thump and pound, "Do you really want to get rid of me?"

Clare leans back into the wooden bench and lets her head rest on the rugged wood, "No. Not really," She picks off an invisible piece of lint from her shirt, "But I do want to know why I ran all around the city. Care to explain?"

Eli squints at the sun and smirks. "Nahhh," Clare's eyes widen, but before she says anything, he lets out a laugh, "I'm just joking, Edwards. ...But, first, I want you to explain to me what you think about this. And I'll tell you if you're right." Eli nods towards the wicker basket on the bike and clare jumps up to collect her treasures.

Once everything is in her hands, she stands in front of Eli with the coffee in her hand. "Alright. First, you sent me to your house for morty...because, well,...I actually don't know?"

"Eh. CeCe and Bullfrog love you, Edwards. I had to involve them in this plan somehow."

Clare lets out a little giggle and nods, "Okay. So. This coffee? I'm guessing it's because we were drinking it when we first sat here?" Eli gives her a nod of encouragement, "And the tattoo parlor? Our first date?"

Eli chuckled and leaned back, his arms beneath his head casually, "Yes. And because they absolutely love us."

Clare sets down the coffee and picks up the apple and the two papers. Even the one sopping with mud. Eli grimaces at it and tries to hide his smirk. Clare looks at him defensively, "What? I had a bit of a problem with the wind."

"Details, details."

Clare huffs. "Anyway, the apple. Um. You were eating an apple when we were sitting on this bench. And the two pieces of paper have our grades on it! Which, was what we were working on!"

"Yours was the bad grade."

"Thanks, Eli."

Clare settled back down to the spot next to him. She could feel the warmth of his flesh and she almost shivered with pleasure. She liked how he still smelled the same and smiled the same. She liked how he still squinted his eyes even when the sun wasn't even that bright. God, she missed him.

"Why here?" She asks suddenly, her gaze focused on her hands.

Eli shrugs and sighs, his shoulders falling dramatically, "This was the beginning. I mean, sure, we met when I ran over your glasses, but this is when I knew that i could easily fall in love with you. And I guess that I just wanted to show you that...my feelings haven't changed. I can still be the guy that you fell in love with."

"Oh, Eli-"

"I've been going to therapy. I've been slowly cleaning out my room, with help of my parents. I'm taking anti-anxiety pills. And, I'm not going to lie, some days are shit, but I feel better at the end of the day. And...I feel myself becoming stronger and letting things go. And I want to gain your trust back. I want to prove to you that I'm getting help. I want to prove to you that it won't ever be like that April night again."

"Eli. You don't have to prove anything! I messed up, too! And I should be the one gaining your trust." Clare wails and bites her lip, her sharp teeth digging deep into her sensitive flesh.

"We both did things wrong...but I want to fix that up. And okay. We'll...work up to how we 'll slowly get there. Slowly, but surely." He lets a large grin settle on his lips.

And Clare grins, her white teeth flashing. "One step at a time, right?"

Eli nods and glances at the bike, his eyes distant, "Hey...Can we practice the gaining of the trust back now?"

Oh, lord.

.

.

.

She is on the handle bars and her eyes are clenched shut. Her heart is beating and thumping and that's all she hears. Her grip on the bars tighten and her knuckles turn a pure white. And Clare tries to remember what Eli had said. He had said that she just had to trust him. He wouldn't let her go.

That seemed okay at the time, but now, every pebble seemed like a massive stone that would make her fall.

"Trust me, Edwards." His voice creeps up her neck and sets fire to her heart, "Just open your eyes."

And she does.

Everything is Ultraviolet. The wind and the trees and the screams and cheers of the people that they passed. (Even the men from the tattoo parlor watched them ride off, their pierced faces smiling with smiles that had only come out for this moment.)

Clare Edwards could feel the air moving and shifting around her. Everything was spreading and retracting. Everything was becoming clear and hazy. She couldn't even figure anything out. But when Eli laughed loudly behind her, she didn't want to figure anything out. And she let out a loud scream of joy that made everything even clearer and hazier. It was ultraviolet.

And these things would stay ultraviolet.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Attack of the fluff. ;) Haha.<em>**

**_Wow. I want to thank you all. This is the first story on here that I've finished and I wouldn't have finished it without your kind words. Thank you so much for reading this. :)_**


End file.
